Scallion 2
'Scallion #2 '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is one of the Rapscallions, the others being Scallion 1 (the leader) and Scallion 3. He is the skinniest of the scallions, and like the other two, he is unnamed. He is often known to play mischevious roles, first appearing in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''as one of the Wisemen who plot against Daniel. He appears again in ''Madame Blueberry ''as a Stuff-Mart salesman who tries to convince Madame Blueberry that she needs more stuff to make her happy. Scallion #2 sings melody in a quartet singer with the other Scallions and Frankencelery from time to time. Personality Scallion #2 is a mischevious but goofy scallion. He is slightly dim-witted, but not as much as his shorter partner Scallion 3. Appearance Scallion #2 is a skinny scallion with small yellow-green eyes and nose with stalks for hair. He is the second tallest of the Rapscallions. He grows slightly taller in the newer episodes. Scallion #2 has a goofy voice very similar to Jerry Gourd's original voice. Filmography *Wiseman #2 in ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Bandit #2 in Are You My Neighbor? *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space (cameo) *Salesman #2 in Madame Blueberry *Himself in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Desperado in The Ballad of Little Joe *Himself in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (cameo) *Boo-Boo-Ville villager in Abe and the Amazing Promise (cameo) *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Purina the Cat in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Barry in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself singer in Larry Learns to Listen *Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand *Himself in Celery Night Fever '' *Announcer in ''Beauty and the Beet *Bodyguard in Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *Himself in The Abrams Family *Harold in The Blessed Gift *Pirate in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in The Littlest King *Himself in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Himself in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself in A Town Called Slackerville *Holfbart in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale Gallery scallion21.png|Scallion #2 in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? scallionbandit.png|Scallion #2 in Are You My Neighbor? salesman2.png|Scallion #2 in Madame Blueberry scallionquartet.png|Scallion #2 in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? desperado.png|Scallion #2 in The Ballad of Little Joe Scallionsfair.png|Scallion #2 in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue scallioncameos.png|Scallion #2 in Abe and the Amazing Promise Kidscallion.png|Scallion #2 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Scallions6.png|Scallion #2 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella purina.png|Scallion #2 as Purina the Cat in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't Eddie.png|Scallion #2 as Barry in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Quartet2.png|Scallion #2 in 'Twas the Night Before Easter Celery6.png|Scallion #2 in Larry Learns to Listen Scallionband.png|Scallion #2 in Celery Night Fever Trivia *Scallion #2's mouth is oddly missing in both Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue ''and ''Abe and the Amazing Promise. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Scallions Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Are You My Neighbor?